Colorín colorado, este cuento aún no se ha acabado
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: La princesa Alice aprendió una valiosa lección. Claro, con la ayuda de... algunos amigos que le ayudaron a quitarme mi cuento. -- Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y 'Y colorín colorado, este cuento **__**aún no**__** se ha acabado' a Odin Dupeyron. Me adjunto la adaptación.**_

Códigos de letra:  
Letra normal: Narradora.  
Letra subrayada: Princesa Alice.  
**Letra negrita: Dragón negro "Emmett" del miedo.  
**_Letra cursiva: Personajes especiales de aparición ocasional._

**Y colorín colorado,** este cuento aún no se ha acabado.

_**1**_

Era una noche muy fría, tal vez la más fría de todas las noches. Alice se encontraba sentada en la ventana de la torre más alta del castillo, observando las estrellas con su vestido azul de gasa casi transparente. Como todas las noches, esperaba ansiosa la señal milagrosa que deseaba desde hace tiempo. Soñaba con lo que su propia vida podría ser si tan sólo llegara esa señal…

El ruido de la puerta para entrar a la torre y los pasos en la gran escalera, que conducía hasta su habitación, la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Ahí viene de nuevo –pensó angustiada.

La puerta se abrió, y el gran dragón negro "Emmett" del miedo asomó la cabeza.

¿Qué estás haciendo, princesa Alice? –le dijo el dragón con esa voz hosca, desconfiada y dudosa pero siempre imponente que caracteriza a los dragones negros "Emmetts" del miedo.

Espero la señal para salir de aquí –respondió Alice, temerosa ante la presencia de Emmett.

El dragón se expresó con mucha fuerza. –No debes salir de aquí, no puedes hacerlo hasta estar segura de haber escuchado la señal.

Pero debe de haber una manera –dijo Alice desesperada.

Emmett sólo la observó detenidamente, sus ojos rojos contrastaban de manera impresionante con su cuerpo negro, y resaltaban notablemente en el centro de su negra cara. Alice se sentía intimidada siempre ante su presencia.

Alguien muy importante –le dijo el dragón.- Tuvo mucho cuidado al encargarte conmigo, yo soy el mejor guardián.

-Pero no puedes tenerme encerrada para siempre.

¡No podrás salir de aquí hasta haber entendido la señal! –El dragón Emmett del miedo rugió de manera aterradora. El pavor tomó presa a Alice, quien se quedó petrificada.

¡Hay demasiados peligros afuera! –concluyó el dragón dando la vuelta para salir.

-Pero yo…

Hay demasiados peligros afuera y aquí te quedarás. –El dragón del miedo salió azotando la puerta. No se oyó cerradura ni candados, nada que asegurara la puerta. El dragón del miedo sabía que Alice estaba muy asustada como para escapar.

Y así, Alice regresó a la ventana a mirar las estrellas, suspiró profundamente y esperó de nuevo ansiosa por esa señal. Era una noche muy fría, tal vez la más fría de todas las noches.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

  
¡Un momento!

¿Perdón?

¡Dije un momento! ¿Eso es todo? ¿Me voy a pasar toda la vida sentada en la ventana de la torre esperando la señal?

Este, yo…

Tú siempre cuentas la misma historia, exactamente la misma historia y yo aquí espero ansiosa a que un día cambie, que un día aparezca la maldita señal, que caiga una estrella fugaz, que se obscurezca la luna o que por lo menos salga el sol, pero no, ¡nooooo!... ¿Sabes que esta noche es una noche muy fría, tal vez la más fría de todas? ¡Pero claro que lo sabes! Tú eres la escritora y lo repites DOS veces en la historia.

Eso cierra el círculo de la historia.

¡Qué me importa a mí el círculo de la historia! Estoy cansada, harta, aburrida y muerta de frío… ¿Por qué sabes qué? Esta noche no sólo es muy fría, no sólo es tal vez la más fría de todas las noches… ¡Está helando! Y yo aquí sentada con un vestido azul de gasa casi transparente. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No me pudiste haber escrito aunque sea una frazada?

El lector entiende así tu sufrimiento.

Yo tengo una mejor manera de hacerle entender al lector mi sufrimiento. ¡Estoy en agonía, lector! No sólo estoy esperando la señal que jamás ha llegado y que al parecer jamás llegará, no sólo estoy encerrada en una torre a… ¿?... ¿Qué tan alta es la torre?

No lo sé, no lo había pensado.

¿Eres la escritora y no sabes qué tan alta es la torre en la que me encerraste?

Sólo me la imagino muy alta.

Pues dame la altura que te imaginas.

No sé, 100 metros.

… ¿Sabes algo de arquitectura?

No.

Se nota. Déjame asomarme a la ventana… Tú ve narrando, que es lo único que sabes hacer.

Bien… este… y Alice se asomó a la ventana.

Gracias… mmmm –dudó. No, no dudé, me estoy agarrando del barandal. Perdón. Ponle 15 metros.

Está bien, que sean 15 metros entonces.

Bien, pues como decía: no sólo estoy esperando la señal que jamás ha llegado y que al parecer jamás llegará. No sólo estoy encerrada en una torre a 15 metros de altura, no sólo tengo al negro dragón Emmett del miedo vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. ¡Además estoy muerta de frío! Crees que si fuera una noche… ya no digamos cálida… ¡templadita! ¿Tú crees que si fuera una noche templadita, el lector entendería menos mi sufrimiento? ¿Tú crees que el lector es idiota? Mmmm… veamos, esta pobre princesa está encerrada en una torre, su madre desapareció, se pasa todas las noches esperando una señal que nunca llega, su vida está vigilada constantemente con el dragón del miedo que, citando a la autora, _sus ojos rojos contrastaban de manera impresionante con su cuerpo negro, y resaltaban notablemente en el centro de su negra cara. _Que además, citando a la autora; _habla con esa voz hosca, desconfiada y dudosa pero siempre imponente que caracteriza a los dragones negros "Emmetts" del miedo. _¡Pero la noche está templada! Seguramente no se la está pasando tan mal.

Perdón, no pensé que la historia te afectara tanto.

No pensó que la historia me afectara tanto. ¡¡No pensó que la historia me afectara tanto!! ¿Leíste eso, lector? Ponte un momento en mi lugar, querido lector. Imagina que te encuentras encerrado en un pequeño espacio, presa del miedo deseando hacer algo para cambiar tu vida, pero no te atreves porque no sabes qué va a pasar. Y esperas ansioso esa señal que te dará la seguridad para atreverte a vivir. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así? Pues eso es lo que yo siento todas las noches… eternamente, pero hoy ya me cansé y voy a hacer algo al respecto. Y colorín colorado este cuento, aún, no se ha acabado. ¡Y tú, ponte a narrar!

Bien; pues… La princesa, que evidentemente estaba muy molesta con su situación actual…

¡Estoy HARTA!

Esto es… La princesa, que evidentemente estaba HARTA de su situación actual, se armó de valor y… ¿?... ¿Se acercó a la puerta? No puedes hacer eso.

Yo hago las cosas y tú las narras ¿está bien?

Su mano se dirigió a la manija e intentó abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

No me salgas con tonterías. En la hoja pasada dijiste claramente:_ No se oyó cerradura ni candados, nada que asegurara la puerta. El dragón del miedo sabía que Alice estaba muy asustada como para escapar._ No te puedes contradecir, a menos que seas una de esas escritoras que se sacan cosas absurdas de la manga.

Y la puerta se abrió fácilmente. Gracias. Y Alice salió.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, saltando lo escalones, tan rápido que rodó escalera abajo.

¡Maldición!

Cuando levantó la cara, se dio cuenta de que había caído a los pies del dragón. ¡Te lo dije! Emmett la miró furioso… más bien estaba desconcertado.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo el dragón furioso.

**¿Qué está pasando aquí? **–Está bien… dijo el dragón sacadísimo de onda.

Nada, que he decidido salirme de aquí.

**Pero tú no puedes hacer eso.**

Es lo mismo que digo yo.

**¿Quién dijo eso?**

Yo, la escritora-narradora del cuento.

**¿Qué está pasando aquí? **–dijo Emmett angustiadísimo. Y cabe añadir que pegó la espalda a la pared, volteando para todas partes. El dragón estaba asustado. **Muy asustado. ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Cómo que el narrador? No entiendo nada.**

Emmett, ¿no estás harto de subir siempre a la torre a repetirme las mismas frases que me paralizan? ¿No estás cansado de tenerme encerrada sin que ni tú ni yo podamos hacer algo con nuestras vidas?

**No lo había pensado.**

Pues claro que no lo habías pensado, en lo único que piensas es en que me tienes que mantener encerrada.

**Pero eso es lo que debo hacer, alguien muy importante me encargó que te cuidara.**

Que me cuidaras, está bien, pero no que me tuvieras encerrada eternamente.

**Pero es que hay muchos peligros afuera, no puedes salirte así como así.**

Todo el chiste del cuento radica en que no puedes salir porque estás presa del miedo.

**¿Podrías decirle que se calle? Me está asustando.**

¿Cómo se puede asustar con tanta facilidad un enorme dragón negro Emmett de ojos rojos y de voz hosca, desconfiada, dudosa e imponente? Tú lo hiciste el dragón del miedo, ¿Te acuerdas? Espero que no todas mis historias me hagan lo mismo.

**¡Dile que se calle! **–gritó el dragón asustado, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara como un niño. ¡Hey! Aquí la narradora soy yo, ¿está bien? Está bien, está bien. **¡Que se calle! **–gritó el dragón asustado, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara como un niño.

Está claro –concluyó la princesa. Por lo que puedo ver, el miedo no es tan fuerte y temible como lo pintan, o en este caso, como lo escriben. Mira, dragón, ¿qué te parece si los dos salimos y buscamos… lo que sea que haya afuera de este castillo?

**Pero hay cosas aterradoras allá afuera** –dijo Emmett espantado.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

El dragón dudó… y volvió a cerrar los ojos asustado. ¡Dios mío! Emmett, no le tengas miedo, es sólo la escritora que tiene que narrar, no te va a hacer nada. El dragón abrió los ojos. **¿No me vas a hacer nada? **No. **¿Lo juras? **Lo juro. **Está bien, te creo, pero no creas que me voy a descuidar, ¿entendiste? **Entendí.

¡Re-tomando!... Emmett, ¿cómo sabes que hay cosas aterradoras allá afuera? 

**No lo sé… me han dicho.**

¿Quién te ha dicho?

**Yo me lo he dicho.**

¿Y por qué te lo has dicho?

**¿Por costumbre?**

¿Quieres decir que nunca has salido de este castillo?

**Este… no.**

¿Por qué?

**¡Porque hay cosas aterradoras!... ¿Qué no me estás entendiendo?**

Pero no puedes saberlo si nunca has salido –trató de hacerle entender Alice. Y no sólo te puedes sentar a suponer y no hacer nada, tenemos que salir –dijo la princesa decidida.

**¿A dónde?**

A donde sea. Vamos a salir, nada más, vamos a atrevernos.

**¿Pero y la señal?**

No hay señal.

**¡Pero necesitamos la señal para poder salir! **–gritó el dragón del miedo, asustado.

Está bien, está bien, no te pongas así. La señal… la señal es… -Alice pensó. La señal es… ¡La vida misma! Tan fácil como eso, si estamos aquí, si vivimos, estoy segura que no es para estar encerrados. La vida misma es la señal de que podemos salir, ¡De que debemos salir! ¿Lo entiendes dragón?

**Esteee… no.**

No importa, yo lo entiendo y con eso es suficiente. Ésa es la señal, ¿está bien? Vamos afuera.

**Bueno… si tú lo dices… vamos afuera.**

Y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta. **¿Ella va a venir con nosotros? **Tiene que hacerlo, es la narradora. Soy la escritora. Es la escritora. **Está bien, pero me voy a estar cuidando. **No tienes nada de que cuidarte. **De todos modos me voy a cuidar. **Pues te cuidas en vano. **Yo me cuido en donde lo creo conveniente. **¡¿Salimos?! –interrumpió la princesa la discusión bizarra. Y salieron de la torre.

La noche era fría, tal vez la más fría de todas las noches. Alice le dirigió a la narradora una mirada hostil. ¿Podrías variarle? La noche era muy fría, pero el entusiasmo en el corazón de la princesa emanaba un calor tan especial que la princesa no sentía frío.

**¡Pero si está helando!**

En cambio, el dragón temeroso temblaba ante el viento incesante que le calaba los huesos.

No te preocupes, dragón, todo va a estar bien.

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta principal del castillo, un enorme enrejado de hierro forjado se levantaba ante ellos, y atrás de éste, la negrura infinita de la noche y la libertad.

**Princesa… **-susurró el dragón temeroso, como si alguien los estuviera observando-. **Ya estamos afuera de la torre, ya estamos en el enorme enrejado de hierro forjado que es la salida del castillo, ya dijimos que vamos a salir al mundo, pero, digo yo, ¿no podríamos quedarnos adentro del castillo esta noche? Para que no esté tan obscuro allá afuera.**

La princesa no lo escuchaba, sus manos se agarraban fuertemente de los barrotes negros, su mirada se perdía en la profundidad de la noche, mientras el viento helado se colaba entre sus erizados y negros cabellos.

**Princesa… princesa…**

Ya te oí, dragón, no te preocupes, pasaremos aquí la noche.

El dragón suspiró aliviado y buscó rápidamente un rincón cálido lejos del viento, donde se acostó. La princesa lo siguió y se acostó también junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus enormes patas. En cuanto el dragón puso la cabeza en el suelo, se quedó dormido. Pero Alice no podía conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué me espera detrás de esta puerta? –pensaba. ¿Qué tiene la vida preparado para mí? –sintió miedo.

Estoy emocionada –me contradijo la princesa.

La emoción también produce un poco de miedo.

No, lo que produce es ansiedad –insistió terca.

La ansiedad es una forma de miedo.

No tengo miedo.

¡¡Prin-ce-sa!!... –tomé aire. Mira, el miedo no siempre es malo, a veces nos sirve para mantenernos alertas. Estás a punto de salir a lo desconocido, vas a cruzar la puerta que nunca te habías atrevido a cruzar, vas a dar un paso importante en tu vida, en la vida del dragón, y en la trama de mi historia. Puedo entender que estés emocionada, puedo entender que estés ansiosa de saber qué es lo que va a pasar, ¿pero me vas a decir que no sientes un poco de miedo? ¿No estás ni un poco temerosa de lo que te espera allá afuera?

No.

¡Por favor!

**¿Podrían dejar de discutir de una vez por todas? **–interrumpió molesto Emmett. **Es imposible dormir. Tú eres una necia, escritora, y tú eres una terca, Alice. Ya no discutan. Si te sirve de algo, escritora, yo si tengo miedo, hay cosas terribles allá afuera; y no me pregunten que como lo sé, simplemente lo sé, ¿está bien? Ahora, déjenme dormir la última noche de tranquilidad que voy a tener, porque después de esta noche ya nada será igual, porque yo sí le tengo miedo a lo desconocido, yo sí no sé qué va a pasar, y yo sí tengo sueño.**

Emmett volteó la cabeza molesto, tratando de volver a dormir, sus ojos rojos brillaron por última vez mientras cerraba los grandes párpados que le…** ¡Cállate! **Perdón.

Está bien –susurró la princesa… y susurró la escritora. Creo que sí tengo un poco de miedo.

¡Lo sabía!... –susurré… y la princesa se quedó dormida.

Huhu… sé que se preguntarán 'Qué hace ésta publicando historias cuando tiene otras más sin actualizar?!'… Y pido disculpas por ello! Pero es que sentí la necesidad de hacer una adaptación de este cuento *¬* Nos lo dejó mi maestra de español para el ámbito de literatura… Y me encantó! Lo amé. Bueno, explicaré un poco la enredadera…

Los códigos de tipo de letra que están al principio del cap, son lo que dice cada quien… En el libro, en vez de estar por características como subrayado y eso, vienen en colores… Pero dado el hecho de que acá no puedo subir letras con color, pensé en ponerle así para que lo diferencien… ¿Vale?

¡Oh! Apréndanse los códigos, porque sólo los voy a poner en este cap… Jeje, ya estoy transcribiendo el dos.

Al final se darán cuenta de quién es la narradora y de una que otra cosilla más…

Xs, favor de notificarme qué piensan de la historia. ¿Quieren que la siga? ¿Qué les pareció? Obviamente no voy a dejar mis otras historias por subir esta, pero probablemente en esta pueda actualizar más dado que ya está escrita y solo la tengo que cambiar/analizar… Y estoy como en un bloqueo mental para escribir las demás ._. Pero igual seguiré con las otras. (Debo decirles que les recomiendo que lean la historia, tiene un mensaje súper lindo!)

Y bueno… Ya saben. ¡Acepto lo que sea! Reclamos, felicitaciones, noticias, amenazas de muerte, flores, piedras, tomates… ¡Lo que sea!

Ahora sí, me extendí. Me largo. ¡Review, please! Ya saben lo que quiero saber (?). ¡Los quiero! Nos vemos en los siguientes caps.

**Dani31c**

** Well, mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue, I should you raise a baby girl, I should have been a better son! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y 'Y colorín colorado, este cuento __aún no__ se ha acabado' a Odin Dupeyron._

**La princesa Alice aprendió una valiosa lección. Claro, con la ayuda de... algunos amigos que le ayudaron a quitarme mi cuento. -- Adaptación. **

(Códigos de letras en Capítulo 1)

**Y colorín colorado,** este cuento aún no se ha acabado.

_**2**_

Eran más o menos las ocho de la mañana. Era una mañana cálida, porque más me valía que lo fuera, y porque el sol, que hacía rato que se había asomado, brillaba majestuoso; el cielo estaba casi despejado y el azul deslumbraba con gran intensidad. La princesa y el dragón dormían, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, porque los pájaros cantaban alegremente entre las ramas de los árboles y su mágico canto invitaba a la vida.

…

La princesa Alice y el dragón Emmett seguían dormidos, seguramente estaban muy cansados por las fuertes emociones que habían sentido la noche anterior, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, porque los fuertes ronquidos del dragón pronto despertarían a la princesa.

…

Seguramente la princesa estaba exhausta, parecía que nada la despertaría.

…  
…

Eran las doce del día, y el sol, siguiendo su curso natural, se posaba exactamente encima de la princesa y el dragón, que casi toda la mañana, se cubrieron de él a la sombra de la enorme pared del castillo.

Mmmm… -se estiró, al fin, la princesita Alice. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero el fuerte brillo del día despejado y caluroso le impedía hacerlo. He tenido el más extraño, el más dulce y el más maravilloso de los sueños –se dijo mientras cubría sus ojos.

Al parecer, la princesa creía que la pesadilla por las que nos había hecho pasar a mí y al pobre dragón hace apenas doce horas era sólo un dulce y maravilloso sueño. Poco a poco, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo abrirlos… sus ojos se abrieron enormemente… se le cayó la quijada abriendo la boca de manera impresionante, nadie jamás pensaría que las princesas tuvieran la boca de ese tamaño.

¡No ha sido un sueño! –dijo sorprendida, y volteó a ver al dragón para asegurarse. ¡Aquí está el dragón! ¡Estoy fuera de la torre! –gritó la princesa. La alegría se desbordaba por sus ojos verdes claros, y la emoción transpiraba por su hermoso cuerpo.

Buenos días, escritora – dijo la princesa en un tono dulce y coqueto, como agradeciendo a la escritora los comentarios acerca de sus ojos y su cuerpo **(N/T: Sé que suena medio gay… Pero confío en que sabrán entender que en el original, la escritora es escritor xD)**

Buenos días, princesa –se apenó la escritora.

Veo que es una mañana calurosa.

Especialmente diseñada para ti.

El sol brilla en lo alto, el cielo está casi despejado y yo me siento fresca como jamás me había sentido antes.

Sí, bueno… supongo que después de doce horas de sueño es natural.

Alice se levantó rápidamente y corrió al enrejado del castillo, no podía creer lo que veía.

No puedo creer lo que veo –dijo la princesa redundante. Hay montañas, árboles y un hermoso lago, puedo ver montones de flores de todos los colores. Corrió a despertar al dragón.

Yo no me he movido.

Es una sugerencia.

Entiendo.

Corrió a despertar a Emmett.

¡Mira, dragón! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que ver esto! La princesa estaba muy emocionada. Hay montañas, árboles y un hermoso lago, hay montones de flores de todos colores.

El dragón despertó, miró a la princesa detenidamente, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y miró también a la escritora. Finalmente cerró los ojos, y súbitamente dejó caer su enorme cabeza en el piso.

**¡Por todos los dioses! **–se quedó mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las enormes patas. **Deseaba que todo fuera sólo una terrible pesadilla.**

No es una pesadilla, dragón, ¿no te das cuenta?

**¿De qué? **–se levantó. **¿De los árboles, las montañas, el lago y las flores? Siempre han estado ahí. ¿No mirabas todo desde lo alto de la torre?**

Así es –contestó la princesa dirigiéndose de nuevo al enrejado y tomándose fuertemente de los barrotes. La nostalgia la invadió. Desde lo alto de la torre, como un sueño inalcanzable, pero ahora sólo de pensar que tengo todo esto al alcance de mi mano… -la emoción la dejaba sin palabras, y un nudo le crecía en la garganta. ¡Vamos, escritora, abre la puerta!

**¿Ya tan rápido? ¿No deberíamos hacer algo primero?**

¿Algo como qué, dragón?

**Mmmm… ¿Desayunar?**

¿Quién puede pensar en comer en un momento como éste?

**¿Yo?**

El dragón sólo quería hacer tiempo pues sentía miedo.

¡Vamos, escritora, abre ya!

…

…

¿Qué pasa?

No puedo abrir la puerta.

¿Qué?

La princesa parecía desconcertada.

¿Cómo que no puedes?

Así como lo escribo, no puedo.

¿Pero por qué? Tú eres la escritora del cuento.

Déjame te participo, querida Alice, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, que este cuento se me está saliendo de las manos, estoy escribiendo literalmente sobre la marcha y hago lo que puedo. La puerta no se abre. ¿Por qué? Porque este ya no es enteramente mi cuento, soy la escritora, es verdad, pero nada de esto lo tenía yo planeado, si la puerta no se abre, es porque no la puedo abrir. Fuera de ustedes dos: la princesa Alice y el dragón Emmett, y fuera de las cuatro paredes de la torre…

**La torre es redonda.**

Es un decir, Emmett.

**Ah, si es un decir entonces está bien, continúa.**

Fuera de lo que era mi cuento original, no tengo poder sobre todas las cosas.

¿Quieres decir que sólo tienes poder sobre mí y el dragón?

Creo que sí.

**Pues no me parece, es decir: Los hechos, que todavía no aprenden a mentir, arrojan evidencia contradictoria. **–dijo el dragón suspicaz.

Lo sé, dragón… Para que me entiendan, yo puedo escribir una mañana cálida para la princesa, puedo hacer ropa para ustedes, puedo… no sé, encargarme de ciertos detalles e incluso cambiar algunas cosas, pero habrá muchas otras que no podré cambiar y tendremos que arreglárnoslas todos juntos como mejor podamos para salir adelante.

**Princesa, ¿no te entran de pronto unas ganas monumentales de regresar a la torre? Por lo menos ahí estamos seguros de lo que va a pasar.**

Sí, un poco.

¡No lo puedo creer!

¿Qué?

Has hecho tanto alboroto, te saliste de la trama de mi cuento, pasaste por encima de mi autoridad poniéndome en ridículo enfrente del lector y has demostrado que el temible dragón Emmett del miedo casi se teme a sí mismo.

**¡Oye!...**

Es verdad, dragón, no eres tan temible como me parecías en un principio.

¿Lo ves? Has vencido al dragón del miedo, estás en la puerta de salida a lo que tanto deseaste, ¿y estás a punto de darte por vencida para regresar a encerrarte en la torre?

Pues sí –dijo la princesa muy triste, pensé que era más fuerte.

Después suspiró, dio la vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo a la torre, su cuerpo encorvado de pronto, hacía ver a la escritora que el mundo entero pesaba sobre sus espaldas.

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**

La princesa se detuvo un momento.

¿Cómo puedo sobrevivir en un mundo sobre el que no tengo ningún control? –dijo con una profunda tristeza.

Un zumbido peculiar llamó la atención del dragón.

**¿Qué es eso?**

El dragón, haciendo bizcos, vio cómo un pequeño punto se posaba sobre su nariz.

**¡Un abejorro! ¡Nadie se mueva… y yo no saldré lastimado!**

Dragón, por favor, ¿Qué te puede hacer un abejorro?

_Mucho _–dijo el pequeño insecto, _soy el abejorro del deseo y la curiosidad._

La escritora estaba sorprendida, más bien, estaba anonadada.

¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

_De donde salen todas las cosas _–dijo el abejorro; _de la vida._

La princesa volteó a ver a la escritora; ésta sólo levantó los hombros. –Este cuento, ahora sí, ya se me salió de las manos –dijo dándose por vencido.

¿Tú no conoces a este abejorro?

Es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida. Yo nunca escribí un abejorro en mi cuento original.

**No pierdan de vista lo realmente importante de este asunto: ¡Lo tengo parado en mi nariz! ¡Me va a comer!**

Los abejorros no comen, dragón.

**A lo mejor éste sí.**

Este abejorro tampoco come, dragón.

**¿Tú que sabes? Tú no escribiste este abejorro.**

_El dragón tiene un muy buen punto. _El abejorro miró fijamente al dragón, que solo pelaba los ojos enormes. Grandes gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. _Buu _–susurró el abejorro.

**¡¡Auxilio!! **Salió corriendo el dragón, dando vueltas por el patio del castilla para terminar encerrándose en la torre.

El abejorro soltó una agradable carcajada. El dragón asomó la enorme cabeza por la puerta.

**No fue chistoso.**

¿Así que tú eres el abejorro del deseo y la curiosidad?

_Así es _–respondió el pequeño insecto, regordete y simpático. _He estado viéndolo todo desde lo alto de la torre y me pareció que era buen momento para intervenir._

La princesa lo miró dudosa.

_No me tengas miedo, princesa, soy casi inofensivo _–le dijo el pequeño animalito sonriente.

**¿Casi? ¿Qué quieres decir con casi?**

No me das miedo, abejorro, es otro sentimiento el que me provocas, pero no sé qué…

_¿Me dejas pararme en tu nariz? _–preguntó el abejorro tierno.

**¡Cuidado, princesa! ¡La curiosidad mató al gato!**

El abejorro voló y se posó en la pequeña nariz de la princesa Alice. _Sé que estás a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante –_le dijo._ ¿Puedo ayudarte?_

¿Cómo me podrías ayudar tú?

_Tienes miedo a vivir en un mundo sobre el que no tienes control, ¿verdad?_

Así es, me da miedo no saber qué es lo que va a pasar.

_Princesa _–le dijo el abejorro con gran dulzura. _No puedes tener el control sobre todas las cosas, no por ahora que estás enfrentándote por primera vez a la realidad. Nada es del todo seguro, la vida se debe vivir desafiando constantemente lo desconocido, porque la vida, princesa Alice, no es estática, va cambiando constantemente._

Pero no tengo el valor para afrontar eso.

_Imagina lo que podría ser tu vida si te atrevieras a cambiar _–le dijo el abejorro entusiasmado. _ Imagina todo lo que podrías lograr si tan sólo te atrevieras a moverte. Imagina todo lo que hay detrás de estas rejas, fuera de este castillo. Trata de pensar que esta torre, que a veces te protege de lo desconocido también te encierra y te priva de tu libertad._

La princesa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se imaginaba corriendo por los prados, experimentando y haciendo cosas nuevas, soñaba con esa independencia. Deseaba, como nunca había deseado nada en su vida, ser una princesa libre.

El abejorro susurró: _No sólo lo sueñes, princesa, atrévete a serlo _–sacudió la cola, movió las alas y un pequeño aguijón apareció._ La curiosidad y el deseo a veces vencen más fácilmente al miedo que el valor _–y diciendo esto pinchó la nariz de Alice con su pequeño aguijón.

**¡¡AUCH!! **-gritó el dragón. **Sentí ese piquete en mi nariz.**

La princesa se irguió nuevamente.

Y colorín colorado este cuento aún no se ha acabado.

_No dejes de imaginar nunca todo lo que puedes llegar a ser, princesa _–el abejorro voló hasta que desapareció en lo azul del cielo.

Vamos dragón, ayúdame a buscar la forma de abrir esta puerta.

**No, me da mucho miedo.**

Está bien, lo haré yo sola.

La princesa volteó a todas partes y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

¿Ya vieron el castillo?

Por extraño que parezca, el castillo era muy simple; había sólo cuatro paredes enormes que formaban una barda, y en medio de ellas una sola torre. La torre donde había estado encerrada la princesa Alice.

¿Cómo he podido vivir en un lugar tan pequeño? No hay tiempo que perder.

Se acercó al enrejado y se dio cuenta de que había un enorme candado oxidado que aseguraba una gran cadena a la reja. La princesa comenzó a buscar algo para abrir el candado. Dio vueltas y vueltas por todo el patio del castillo, entró y salió de la torre en incontables ocasiones, pero no pudo encontrar nada. El dragón sólo la observaba en medio del patio.

¿No me piensas ayudar dragón?

**¿A qué? Yo no tengo la llave.**

¿Disfrutas estar encerrado aquí?

**Me da más miedo salir que quedarme.**

¡Por lo menos ayúdame a salir a mí! –suplicó la princesa.

El dragón sólo se llevó las manos a la cara mortificado. **¿Pero cómo?**

¡Valiente dragón bueno para nada! –la princesa se sentó junto al dragón mirando la puerta.

No puedo creer que esté sólo a un paso de salir de aquí, y no puedo dar ese paso.

**Pronto se va a hacer de noche, será mejor que prenda la antorcha.**

El dragón se levantó y caminó hacia la pared, de donde en lo alto, colgaba una enorme antorcha. Parándose sobre sus dos patas traseras el dragón alcanzó la antorcha, inhaló profundamente y con un soplido generó una bola de fuego… ¡Capaz de derretir un viejo candado oxidado!

**¿Perdón?**

La respuesta ha estado ahí siempre, en tus narices.

**¿Me estás llamando estúpido?**

¡No dragón! Literalmente en tus narices. Puedes derretir el candado con el fuego de tus narices.

**¡Oh no!**

Anda, ven antes de que se haga de noche.

**Princesa… ¡no puedo! De verdad no puedo. No te puedo dejar salir, me da mucho miedo.**

Dragón, por favor –suplicó la princesa.

**No puedo, de verdad no puedo** –dijo el dragón del miedo.

¡Eso es!

**¿Qué es?**

Eres el dragón del miedo, y el miedo a estas alturas ya no me asusta. Estoy decidida a salir, porque ya no puedo vivir encerrada, porque merezco buscar cosas nuevas, porque lo peor que me puede pasar en esta vida, no es lo peor que me puede pasar en esta vida, lo peor que me puede pasar en esta vida ¡es nada! Y no me voy a sentar aquí para que no me pase nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! Ya es más mi deseo y mi curiosidad. Así es que mira, dragón –le dijo Alice agarrándole la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. No te estoy preguntando. Vas a ir directamente a esa puerta y vas a soplar tan fuerte como puedas, vas a derretir el candado y voy a salir de aquí, cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Emmett sólo pelaba los ojos enormes.

**¡Híjoles! **–dijo en voz baja y casi impactado. **Nunca nadie me había hablado así.**

¡Muévete!

El dragón no dijo nada. **Si le contesto ahorita me mata. **Se dirigió a la puerta y se paró delante del candado. Pensó por un momento y refunfuñó. **Está bien, está bien, lo haré. **Inhaló profundamente, aguantó el aire por un momento, cruzó los dedos de las cuatro patas y se dispuso a soplar. Pero no salió fuego de sus narices. **¿Ah no? **Sólo aire. **Chihuahuas. **Pero de pronto el candado comenzó a temblar. **¡Mamá! **El dragón corrió y trató de esconder su enorme cuerpo detrás de la princesa.

¿Qué está pasando?

El candado temblaba cada vez con más fuerza, y de pronto comenzó a convertirse en polvo. Primero el candado, se desmoronaba poco a poco, después la cadena, el polvo volaba por el aire, hasta que finalmente la reja entera se pulverizó.

**¿Eso quiere decir que tengo muy mal aliento?**

El arco que formaba la puerta del castillo estaba ahora abierto, el enrejado había desaparecido y delante de ellos se podía ver el bosque enorme en todo su esplendor.

Tenemos que salir, tenemos que salir, tenemos que salir –dijo la princesa afirmándose a ella misma una y otra vez.

**¿Tenemos? Me suena a mucha gente, yo me quedo aquí adentro.**

La princesa caminó lentamente, el dragón aterrado se tapó los ojos, Alice se paró un momento debajo del gran arco, suspiró profundamente y dio el paso definitivo para salir del castillo.

Tududududu… ¡Perdón por tardar! Es que me acabo de mudar y aún no ponen internet en mi casita u-u. X's; Yo amo este cap y al dragón del miedo xD. El siguiente capi es corto (muy corto) pero gracioso (muy gracioso) xD Tal vez lo suba alrato.

¿Les está gustando?

Ya saben. ¡Acepto lo que sea! Reclamos, felicitaciones, noticias, amenazas de muerte, flores, piedras, tomates… ¡Lo que sea! Los quiero; ¡Los veo en el siguiente cap! ;)

-**D**ani**31**c

**~ I will not kiss you… 'Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you**


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y 'Y colorín colorado, este cuento __aún no__ se ha acabado' a Odin Dupeyron. Me adjunto la adaptación._

**La princesa Alice aprendió una valiosa lección. Claro, con la ayuda de... algunos amigos que le ayudaron a quitarme mi cuento. -- Adaptación. **

(Códigos de letras en Capítulo 1)

**Y colorín colorado,** este cuento aún no se ha acabado.

_**3**_

El dragón estaba sentado adentro del castillo tapándose los ojos y mirando por las pequeñas ranuras de sus dedos entreabiertos.

Cuando la princesa dio el paso para salir, las paredes del castillo y la torre comenzaron a hacerse transparentes.

El dragón, asustado, se tapó los ojos, ya ni siquiera quería ver por las ranuras de sus dedos. Y de pronto todo el castillo desapareció; la torre, las antorchas, el piso, las paredes… ¡todo!

**¿Todo?**

¡Todo!

**Chihuahuas.**

Sólo quedó el dragón sentado en medio de una pradera verde y la princesa sonriente delante de él. La princesa era libre al fin, para vivir y ser lo que siempre había soñado.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

¡¿Estás loca?!

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo crees que aquí se va a acabar el cuento?

A mí me parece un buen final.

**A mí también.**

Ya conseguiste lo que querías, Alice, eres libre.

¿Y?

¿Y qué?

¿Y qué más?

No lo sé, princesa, mi cuento originalmente terminó… ¡hace como 24 páginas!

¡Pero falta!

¿Qué falta?

Todo lo demás, no puede acabar aquí así como así.

Este cuento tiene que terminar algún día, ¿sabes?

Sí, pero no ahorita.

Pero este es un buen final, estás contenta, saliste del castillo, venciste al dragón del miedo. Es un muy buen final. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Estoy de acuerdo. Que este sea… ¡Un final de capítulo! –me dijo la princesa sonriente como si esa fuera una gran idea.

No puedo hacerlo final de capítulo, acabo de empezar el capítulo tres.

Pues tampoco puedes terminar un cuento comenzando el capítulo tres, eso es absurdo.

**Tal vez éste todavía es el capítulo dos.**

¡No! Ya escribí el número tres al principio de la hoja pasada. ¿No te diste cuenta, dragón?

**No, me estaba tapando los ojos… ¿No te diste cuenta, escritora? **–me contestó el dragón mal educado. **Chihuahuas.**

Bueno, termina el capítulo y sigamos con la historia, que me muero por saber que va a pasar. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió escribir este cuento? ¡Acaba ya, que no aguanto más!

Está bien… decía, sólo quedó el dragón sentado en medio de una pradera verde y la princesa sonriente delante de él. Alice era libre al fin, para vivir y ser lo que siempre había soñado.

Y colorín colorado este cuento aún no se ha acabado.

Tarán! Capítulo tres. Que terca la princesita, ¿no? xD Bueno, les dije que les iba a colgar este cap pronto… Y aquí está! No me tardé _nadita. _XD

Bueno, ¿Les está gustando?

Ya saben. ¡Acepto lo que sea! Reclamos, felicitaciones, noticias, amenazas de muerte, flores, piedras, tomates… ¡Lo que sea! Los quiero; ¡Los veo en el siguiente cap!

See u! ")

-**D**ani**31**c

**-~ You're just a sad song, with nothing to say**


	4. Chapter 4

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
